The process by which the mammalian immune system recognizes and reacts to foreign or alien materials is complex. An important facet of the system is the T cell response, which in part comprises mature T lymphocytes which are positive for either CD4 or CD8 cell surface proteins. T cells can recognize and interact with other cells via cell surface complexes on the other cells of peptides and molecules referred to as human leukocyte antigens (“HLAs”) or major histocompatibility complexes (“MHCs”). The peptides are derived from larger molecules which are processed by the cells which also present the HLA/MHC molecule. See Male et al., Advanced Immunology (J.P. Lipincott Company, 1987), especially chapters 6-10. The interaction of T cells and complexes of HLA/peptide is restricted, requiring a specific T cell for a specific complex of an HLA molecule and a peptide. If a specific T cell is not present, there is no T cell response even if its partner complex is present. Similarly, there is no response if the specific complex is absent, but the T cell is present. The mechanisms described above are involved in the immune system's response to foreign materials, in autoimmune pathologies, and in responses to cellular abnormalities.
The T cell response to foreign antigens includes both cytolytic T lymphocytes and helper T lymphocytes. CD8+ cytotoxic or cytolytic T cells (CTLs) are T cells which, when activated, lyse cells that present the appropriate antigen presented by HLA class I molecules. CD4+ T helper cells are T cells which secrete cytokines to stimulate macrophages and antigen-producing B cells which present the appropriate antigen by HLA class II molecules on their surface.
The mechanism by which T cells recognize alien materials also has been implicated in cancer. A number of cytolytic T lymphocyte (CTL) clones directed against autologous melanoma have been described. In some instances, the antigens recognized by these clones have been characterized. In De Plaen et al., Immunogenetics 40:360-369 (1994), the “MAGE” family, a family of genes encoding tumor specific antigens, is described. (See also PCT application PCT/US92/04354, published on Nov. 26, 1992.) The expression products of these genes are processed into peptides which, in turn, are expressed on cell surfaces. This can lead to lysis of the tumor cells by specific CTLs. The genes are said to code for “tumor rejection antigen precursors” or “TRAP” molecules, and the peptides derived therefrom are referred to as “tumor rejection antigens” or “TRAs”. See Traversari et al., Immunogenetics 35: 145 (1992); van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643 (1991), for further information on this family of genes. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,774.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,940, MAGE nonapeptides are taught which are presented by the HLA-A1 molecule. Given the known specificity of particular peptides for particular HLA molecules, one should expect a particular peptide to bind one HLA molecule, but not others. This is important, because different individuals possess different HLA phenotypes. As a result, while identification of a particular peptide as being a partner for a specific HLA molecule has diagnostic and therapeutic ramifications, these are only relevant for individuals with that particular HLA phenotype. There is a need for further work in the area, because cellular abnormalities are not restricted to one particular HLA phenotype, and targeted therapy requires some knowledge of the phenotype of the abnormal cells at issue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,430, additional isolated MAGE-3 peptides are taught which are presented by the HLA-A2 molecule. Therefore, a given TRAP can yield a plurality of TRAs.
The foregoing references describe isolation and/or characterization of tumor rejection antigens which are presented by HLA class I molecules. These TRAs can induce activation and proliferation of CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) which recognize tumor cells that express the tumor associated genes (e.g. MAGE genes) which encode the TRAs.
The importance of CD4+ T lymphocytes (helper T cells) in antitumor immunity has been demonstrated in animal models in which these cells not only serve cooperative and effector functions, but are also critical in maintaining immune memory (reviewed by Topalian, Curr. Opin. Immunol. 6:741-745, 1994). Moreover, several studies support the contention that poor tumor-specific immunity is due to inadequate activation of T helper cells.
It has recently been demonstrated that the tyrosinase gene encodes peptides which are presented by HLA class II molecules to stimulate CD4+ T lymphocytes (Topalian et al., 1994; Yee et al., J. Immunol. 157:4079-4086, 1996; Topalian et al., J. Exp. Med. 183:1965-1971, 1996).
As with many cancer associated antigens, tyrosinase is expressed in a limited percentage of tumors and in limited types of tumors. Furthermore, the two identified MHC class II binding tyrosinase peptides are HLA-DRB1*0401-restricted peptides, recognized only by cells which express the particular HLA molecule.
Therefore, there exist many patients who would not benefit from any therapy which includes helper T cell stimulation via tyrosinase peptides, either because the patient's tumor does not express tyrosinase, or because the patient does not express the appropriate HLA molecule. Accordingly, there is a need for the identification of additional tumor associated antigens which contain epitopes presented by MHC class II molecules and recognized by CD4+ lymphocytes.